Something Interesting Within
by alyssialui
Summary: Dean meets Luna for the first time and finds a magic within her that sets her apart from the rest. Dean/Luna. One-shot.


_A/N: A one-shot Dean/Luna, which is almost a pre-Dean/Luna. I tried so hard but I couldn't get a good plot, and then this came out. I like it but at the same time I don't because it's not really Dean/Luna but kinda is. It's mostly Dean admiring Luna from afar and then realizing she had liked him from before as well. Ugh w/e._

_Submission for:_

**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition****: **One of my OTP - Dean/Luna

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

I remember when I first met her, first noticed her. I had been in a relationship at the time with one of prettiest girls in Gryffindor when she introduced me to her friend from Ravenclaw. At first, I was a bit sceptical. Many persons told me the girl was raving, absolutely mad and had gain a reputation of being loony. But my girlfriend was insistent that there was more to her than that.

We waited outside in the courtyard, my girlfriend twittering around but her eyes scanning the clumps of students outside with us, and the door back to the castle. Then she came, and there was movement beside me, but I didn't notice. This new girl just stood out, looking different from those around.

First of all, she was wearing the loudest scarf I didn't know could exist, which had some pattern dancing along its length. Her wispy hair couldn't seem to decide if it should lay flat or hover above her. But she held her head high, confident in her appearance herself, and practically floated over to us.

My girlfriend started speaking animatedly to the girl but I didn't hear the actual words. I continued to stare at the girl who seemed to strange and out-of-place, but at the same time like she fit in so perfectly with the magic around us.

She turned to me and the red-head said, "Dean, this is Luna. Luna, Dean."

I was frozen as her eyes met mine. Her eyes were grey almost clear, reminding me almost of the colour of diamonds. It was as if they would allow you to look straight into her mind. But that was the problem. I had no idea what she was thinking, nothing I could infer from just looking. The windows to her soul, though clear, let nothing be seen.

I had her full attention, but at the same time not really. Her eyes held a dreamy quality, as if she was constantly floating through a cloud and the world around her didn't actually exist.

Her voice, like a light breeze, said, "Nice to meet you, Dean." Her eyes focused on me for a fraction of a second, and I saw a flash of clarity and deep thought. I saw the intelligence behind that stare and the wisdom that lay just below the surface. I felt the slight feeling of an ant under a magnifying glass and I realized she was analyzing me.

Then she switched back to the red-head and began talking again. I couldn't help but just look at this girl, not even noticing how creepy it must be to be staring at her. Sometimes she would catch me, and as most people would shy away or react, she just stared straight back at me, before continuing her conversation. Then she was leaving, my girlfriend was saying goodbye and I realized I hadn't said one thing throughout the entire conversation. The blonde haired girl turned to me and said, "Goodbye Dean. Our paths will cross again soon," then she walked back into the castle

I started to notice her more in the hallways, not understanding how I hadn't seen her before. Her presence just commanded attention for everything about her was so different. She walked with her upside-down books and large glasses, but danced gracefully through the hallways with hitting a single thing. Her wand tucked behind her hair, the tendrils of her hair keeping it safe.

She seemed to never see me when she passed me in the halls. I could have reached out, said something to her, but I never did. I couldn't think of anything that would make this girl actually interested in talking to me, anything that could challenge someone who seemed to know more than she let on.

But then one night, Ginny and I were fighting, one of many fights we seemed to be having. It was always about some very silly thing, but this one had become more serious. We were finally talking about the 'thing'.

"I see how you look at him, Ginny. And I see how you look at me. It's not the same," I said, trying not to raise my voice.

She glared at me, her flame already stoked and roaring. She practically screamed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Dean. You don't know what you're talking about."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. The whole school knows what I'm talking about and I'm probably a joke of the boy whose girlfriend doesn't even like him."

"I like you!" she screamed.

"You don't. I'm a placeholder and I know it. I feel it. And I don't want to feel like this anymore," I said while standing up. I had been feeling this way for awhile but this was the first time I voiced it.

"Then go! Leave! You don't have to hold anyone's place any longer." She stormed away from me after, signalling the end of our fight and then end of our relationship.

Afterwards, I was a mess. I liked Ginny, I really did, but we weren't compatible and I knew she held a flame for someone else. I walked moodily through the halls, trying to find something to distract myself when I knocked into something. I stumbled but the thing was unmoving. The thing was shorter than me, thinner than me, but yet still stood its ground as I was trying to regain my balance.

"Hello, Dean," a voice said. I was speechless as she stood before me, the same loud scarf on her neck, but glasses missing as I looked into those grey eyes. "I see our paths have crossed," she said airily.

I jumped suddenly out of the way, thinking I was blocking her from going somewhere important. But instead she just smiled and grabbed my hand tightly. She leaned over, having to tip a bit to put her cheek near to mine, her lips ghosting over my skin. But then she was down on her feet once more. No one else seemed to notice us, or this exchange, and I seemed to be the only one startled by it.

She looked at me again, her eyes locking with mine, and I felt a slight feeling again, not like an ant under a magnifying glass but like a very interesting painting on show. Something about me had interested her and I hadn't even said a word. I had thought I would need to attract her with words, but that wasn't necessary in her world. She saw above all that with her head above the clouds.

The feeling passed and I felt scared that she would be unhappy with what she saw, the painting interesting at first but then the viewer walking away and forgetting it. But, a small knowing smile graced her face, looking as if something were finally coming true, as if a prediction had been fulfilled.

She squeezed my hand once more and said quietly, "Let's see where our path goes from here," before she tugged me forward.

My spirit felt lighter than it had in years, much lighter than it had been with Ginny, and I smiled allowing her to lead the way. I wondered where our path would go as well.


End file.
